


That's What A Matesprit's For

by somnolentArchitect



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nooks, Tentabulges, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolentArchitect/pseuds/somnolentArchitect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros gets a little reassurance from his matesprit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's What A Matesprit's For

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for my friend Shannon, because she’s been feeling down in the dumps lately.  
>  AU: No SBURB. Trolls are about 9-10 sweeps old here (roughly 18-20 in human years).  
> 

Tavros Nitram was completely convinced that Gamzee Makara could only want him for a handful of reasons, none of them being real pity. Maybe the other troll’s thinkpan was too rotten from the sopor. Maybe he was afraid of being culled if he didn’t pail with someone. Maybe… he stopped thinking about reasons that Gamzee would want him and tried to focus on the things that Gamzee was doing to prove to him that he was wrong.

The highblooded troll had already stripped his matesprit down to his skivvies, his hands crawling up and down his skin. He couldn’t feel it as well as he used to, but he could barely feel Gamzee’s claws scratching lightly up and down his thighs. “Uh, G-Gamzee… y-y-you can’t just… A-ah!” He called out as Gamzee leaned down further into his crotch and wrapped his lips around Tavros’ brown bulge. The lowblood immediately let out a low groan and grasped at the pillow behind his head. He wished that he could hide his face in said pillow, but his horns got in the way. So, instead he looked down nervously at him, pursing his lips just slightly. “G-Gamzee…” he muttered, finally biting his lip to quiet himself.

The purple blooded troll looked up at him and ran his tapered tongue down his bulge, wrapping it around him as his claws dug in a tiny bit, making Tavros jump a little. Gamzee pulled away, his tongue trailing along the length, and sat up, wiping the brown off of his lips. “Tavbro… Gods, motherfucker, you taste good.” Tavros blushed, light brown coming through his gray cheeks as he reached towards his lover and Gamzee hovered over him, pushing his lips to Tavros.’ When he opened his mouth to talk, Tavros slipped his tongue past his lips and wrapped his arms around his neck, wishing that he could push his hips up against Gamzee’s. He kissed his matesprit back, but pulled away gently, laughing a little. “Tavros… I want your bulge all up and inside of my nook. Want to feel you from the inside out,” he muttered, his lips trailing kisses down his neck. 

That was never the way that they had done it before. It was always the opposite way around. Gamzee always fucked Tavros until they were both almost there, then held him over their pail and fucked him into oblivion while the lowblood leaned against the counter, holding up his torso as best he could. Tavros looked up at him, biting his lip. “Uh, Gamzee, it’s not… I, uh, r-really want to, but… my legs. I can’t hold you…” And you can’t fuck him, either! Ha! He could have sworn that even though it was coming from his own head, he heard the words in Vriska’s voice. He furrowed his brow and Gamzee shook his head.

“Don’t worry about it, Tav. Just don’t motherfuckin worry about it. I’ll still handle it,” he muttered against the skin of his neck. “I just want to feel you… the way you get to feel me and… motherfuckin…” He shook his head before he kissed him again, slipping his fingers down Tavros’ throat to touch his chest gently. “Pity you so much, Tav…” Tavros gulped and kissed his hair, breathing in his scent.

Gamzee slipped his hand down again, letting Tav’s bulge wrap around him as he looked for friction. “I’m gonna get all up on you. Gonna ride your bulge ‘til I can’t feel nothing no more.” He was grinning, his face freshly painted and some of the paint rubbing against Tav’s face. Tavros take a deep breath of air and reached down between them, his fingers bypassing Gamzee’s bulge that he usually went for and delved one digit deep into Gamzee’s nook, looking up as the taller troll shuddered and grinned, “Don’t want your motherfuckin fingers, Tav. Want you. I want you so bad.” Gamzee moved up and Tavros couldn’t keep his bulge from sneaking up inside of Gamzee’s nook, making both trolls groan. Tavros watched his lover gasp and pant, watched him grasp his shoulders hard as he adjusted to it. “Ah, shit, motherfuck Tav. You feel so… Ah…” Gamzee groaned and started to move his hips, riding him like he had said he would.

Tavros gasped and reached up, hands on his lover’s chest as he felt his bulge coil up inside of him, flicking rigorously. It was the first time that he had ever been inside another troll. Gamzee moved over him, his nook gliding over Tavros’ bulge, in and out, slowly at first, and then he started moving faster and faster, his face starting to flush purple as he groaned and whimpered against his neck. “Uh, G-Gamzee, you, uh… Oh gods, Gamzee…” He sputtered a lot of nonsense until Gamzee was kissing him again and there was white paint getting smeared all over his face, but he wasn’t sure that he cared. He wrapped his arms around his matesprit and tried so hard to push up against him, but with no legs to work with that wasn’t going to happen. 

Gamzee picked him up then, still moving his nook over Tavros’ bulge, his arms wrapped around him tight as he leaned in to nibble his lover’s ear, his horns bumping against his gently. “T-avros, I’m gonna… Motherfuckin… I’m gonna…!” They weren’t over a bucket and Gamzee was coming over him, lots of purple going everywhere.

“Sh-shit, Gamzee, I uh, uh, shit… I can’t… N-no, uh, no bucket.” He shook his head and Gamzee reached between his legs, sticking his fingers up inside of Tavros’ nook while he continued to ride him. Tavros shook his head as much as his horns allowed until he came, hard, brown material covering his hips and legs, and Gamzee’s insides. “Y-you… uh, uh, let me use you as a bucket, Gam…” 

The highblood grinned wickedly, nodding as he pulled his fingers away from Tavros’ nook and licked his fingers off before he leaned down and kissed him. “Wanted to up and feel it all natural like.” Tavros nodded, slowly, kissing his lover’s face over and over as Gamzee pulled up off of him. “I motherfuckin told you that I would handle it, right? That’s what a matesprit’s for.” Tavros kept nodding, even as Gamzee pulled off of him, stood up, and scooped his lover up, easily, into his arms. “Ablution chamber?” he asked, sleepily.

“Ablution chamber.”

“Pity you so motherfuckin much, Tavbro.”


End file.
